In various applications, metal oxide particles containing metal phosphate are highly desired. For example, coatings having metal phosphate materials may be applied to a variety of substrates for a variety of purposes such as corrosion resistance against harsh chemical environments at elevated temperatures, as fiber coatings to provide toughening of high temperature composites, as coatings for bio-active surfaces for implants, and, in general, for surface modification of a substrate to obtain desirable electrical, chemical, thermal and mechanical properties.
Efforts continue in the art to develop particles, such as metal oxide particles containing metal phosphate, having optimum properties so that the particles may be utilized in a variety of applications.
There is a need in the art for metal oxide particles containing metal phosphate that are stable in a dispersion or suspension. Moreover, there is a need in the art for metal oxide particles containing metal phosphate that are relatively small and/or uniform in size.